deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/~ The Great Thumbnail Contest - SEASON 3 ~
After an awesome Season 1 , an even more awesome Season 2 , it's time to begin the Season 3 of The Great Thumbnail Contest ! Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! To see the thumbnails of the previous season, please click the links to the season just above. Rules *Every logged members can participate. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *'There will be 20 rounds. Each one of the round will last at least 5 days, a week at the most.' *'Each round will have a Casting Round with it. These special rounds give extra points and last the same time as the official round. The more specified rules to this extra round are explained in its section.' *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. The points from the previous seasons aren't reset. *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for other rounds" are musical links to hint a match-up or a character of the official round. *'HAVE FUN' *'HAVE SUPER FUN' Participants and points Travis vs Jack.jpg|R41 Winner - The Dark Shinigami Hawtcatz.png|R42 Winner - Birnenbaum DryvNega.png|R43 Winner - Birnenbaum Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|R44 Winner - UTF BaldavSparder.png|R45 Winner - Birnenbaum Little Mac VS Hitmonchan.png|R46 Winner - UTF Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru.png|R47 Winner - UTF Cell VS Metal Sonic.png|R48 Winner - UTF Dark Link vs Roxas.png|R49 Winner - GameboyAdv1 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680 20160820171752401 20160820171918114.jpg|R50 Winner - TheOmegaCookie ' Travis vs Jack.png|R41 Blood Everywhere Award - GameboyAdv1 Called it.EXE.jpeg|R41 Weaponry Match Award - 2xSlyCooperx2 LeoneVsFeliciaGan.png|R42 Beauty and Beast Award - Ganime Felicia vs Leone.jpg|R42 Battle of Claws Award - The Dark Shinigami Eggman Nega vs Dry Bowser.png|R43 "Don't look at explosions" Award - GameboyAdv1 EVB.png|R43 Army 2.0 Award - 5555thExplosionMage Jak and Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie.png|R44 Badass Duos Award - GameboyAdv1 JandDVsBandKGan.png|R44 "Choose your duo" Award - Ganime Sparda vs Balder.jpg|R45 Light vs Dark Award - The Dark Shinigami BVS.png|R45 Hidden faces of fathers Award - 5555thExplosionSage Little Mac vs Hitmonchan.jpg|R46 Place your bet Award - The Dark Shinigami Hitmonchanvsmac.jpeg|R46 Red Boxing Vive Award - TheOmegaCookie OroKuro.png|R47 The Tongues Award - Birnenbaum Bleachvsnaruto.jpeg|R47 Poison is Purple Award - TheOmegaCookie Perfect Cell vs Metal Sonic.jpg|R48 Robotic Vibe Award - SentryNeo Cell VS Metal Sonic from Doom Contest.png|R48 Terrifying Monsters Award - PuasLuisZX Dark Link VS Roxas.png|R49 Their Bad Side Award - UTF 20160805 010545.jpg|R49 Dark Vibe Award - TheOmegaCookie Naruto vs Ichigo 2.png|R50 Intimidating Heroes Award - GameboyAdv1 IchigovsNaruto(Aravy).png|R50 Ferocious Forms Award - SniperChefAravy ' This includes participants, their participation at the official rounds, their wins, awards from all seasons including this one. It also includes the extra points gained on the Casting Round of all seasons. *'1st : SentryNeo / The Dark Shinigami' ''- 199 pts (36 participations, 12 wins, 14 awards, 57 extra pts)'' *'2nd : Birnenbaum - '170 pts (37 participations, 10 wins, 12 awards, 43 extra pts) *'3rd : PuasLuisZX -'' '''111 pts (31 participations, 4 wins, 11 awards, 6 extra pt) *'4th : UTF '''- 97 pts (22 participations, 5 wins, 2 awards, 28 extra pts)'' *'5th : NotGameboy / GameboyAdv1 '- 91 pts (40 participations, 3 wins, 9 awards, 11 extra pts) *'6th : Blade0886 '- 71 pts (24 participations, 5 wins, 10 awards, 4 extra pts) *'7th : Ganime '- 62 pts (43 participations, 1 win, 5 awards, 1 extra pt) *'8th : TheOmegaCookie' - 55 pts (27 participations, 2 wins, 7 awards, 7 extra pts) *'9th : SniperChefAravy' '- '53' 'pts (25 participations, 7 awards, 7 extra pts) *'10th : Frequility' ''- 43 pts (14 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards)'' *'11th : RioluCraftFTW '- 32 pts (21 participations, 6 awards) *'12th : Quantonaut - '26 pts (9 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'13th : FingermanAwesomeness / MarthBoy606 - '25 pts (22 participations, 2 awards) *'14th : Shrek-it Ralph' - 18 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 1 award, 3 extra pts) *'15th : Desert Croc - 21 pts'' (5 participations, 1 win, 5 extra points) *'16th : ArachnoGia '- 16 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) '' *'16th : PlayStationWeasel '- ''16 pts (4 participations, 2 wins) *'''18th : 5555thExplosionMage - 15 pts (3 participations, 2 awards, 6 extra pts) *'19th : MagicRock' - 12 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'20th : Tewn Lonk' - 6 pts (2 participations) *'20th : Underscored '''- 6 pt (1 participation, 1 win, 1 award)'' *'22th : ImagoDesottrolante' ''- 5 pts (2 participations, 1 award)'' *'22th :' Arigarmy '- ''5 pts (2 participations) *'''23th : 123YAYPandas - 4 pts (4 participations) *'23th : DENSTIFY1 '- 4 pts (2 participations, 1 extra pt) *'25th : MarioVSSonicFan' -''' 3 pts (3 participations)'' *'25th : 2xSlyCooperx2' - 3 pts (2 participations, 1 award) *'27th : ApocoCrisis / The 96th Sage of Chaos - '2 pts (2 participations) *'27th : DucantheChoju' - 2 pts (2 participations) *'29th : RexdeDino '- 1 pt (1 participation) *'29th : CharaFlame05' - 1 pt (1 participation) *'MMYP999 '(1 CR participation) *'Arigarmy '(1 CR participation) Round 41 : Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman (No More Heroes VS Madworld) Let's begin with a round featuring two badass killers, pro of death matches, with awesome weapons ! There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here. Travis vs Jack.jpg|The Dark Shinigami TravisvJack.png|Birnenbaum Travis vs Jack.png|GameboyAdv1 Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman.png|UTF TravisTouchdownvsJackCayman(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Called it.EXE.jpeg|2xSlyCooperx2 JackVsTravisGan.png|Ganime Travisvsjack.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Travis vs Jack.PNG|DENSTIFY1 CaymanVsTouchdownGan.png|Ganime - Not in Contest TravisvJack11.png|Birnenbaum - Not in Contest Results #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts #'GameboyAdv1 : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'UTF : ' +2 pts #'SniperChefAravy : ' +1 pt #'2xSlyCooperx2 :' +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime :' +1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt #'DENSTIFY1 : '+1 pt Special Awards *'Blood Everywhere Award' - goes to '''''GameboyAdv1. What I like about your thumbnail is that, aside from the good framing and quality of the pics, there is in addition to the black/red color scheme the theme of thed blood which fits well with the characters who are professional killers. Good job ! *'Weapon Match Award' - goes to 2xSlyCooperx2. You've got this award because I like the fact that you decide to use pics who show their weapons, besides not doing the red and black theme thing. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but it results in a good thumbnail. And the winner is... The Dark Shinigami'' !' What a way to begin this season haha. You did a thumbnail on a way that I think is your best, when you put really close-up to the face pics. In fact, it reminds me of your Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher thumbnail, it has this same vibe. Congrats ! Round 42 : Leone VS Felicia (Akame ga Kill VS Darkstalkers) ''Catfight ! This round, you'll have to work with two girls that attack with their cat claws ! Music from the hint here . '' '' Hawtcatz.png|Birnenbaum LeoneVsFeliciaGan.png|Ganime Leone VS Felicia.png|UTF Felicia vs Leone.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Feliciavsleone.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie LeonevsFelicia(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Leone vs Felicia.png|GameboyAdv1 Leone vs Felicia Tits.png|Well...an alternate from GameboyAdv1 (Not in Contest) '' Results #'Birnenbaum : +5 pts #'''Ganime : ''+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'UTF : +3 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : ' +2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : ' ''+1 pt #'''SniperChefAravy : +1 pt #'GameboyAdv1 :' +1 pt Special Awards *'Beast and Beauty Award' - goes to Ganime I love this thumbnail, it is one of my favorite from yours. I like the close-up in the face, the work with the shadows and this Felicia's pic is just the icing on the cake. Great work ! *'Battle of Claws Award' - goes to The Dark Shinigami What I like in this thumbnail is that, if the framing is unusual, it points out the claws of the fighters. Moreover, the backgrounds fit with each other pretty well. Good job ! And the winner is... '''''Birnenbaum ! An astonishing thumbnail. Pretty classic, but pretty efficient too. The two pics for the character fit each other perfectly, the quality of them is very good, the framing is perfect and the pink background with the white shading is just the best background, even if it's simple (the result is simple, not how to do it haha). Congrats ! Round 43 : Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega (Mario VS Sonic) The finale from Season 1 was Bowser VS Eggman, so now it's time for a follow-up ! IT'S TIME FOR A THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here . Music from the hint here . DryvNega.png|Birnenbaum Eggman Nega vs Dry Bowser.png|GameboyAdv1 EVB.png|5555thExplosionMage EggmanNegavsDryBowser(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser.png|UTF Negavsdrybowser.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie NegaVsDryGan.png|Ganime Results #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts #'GameboyAdv1 : '+4 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'5555thExplosionMage : +3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'SniperChefAravy : ' ''+2 pts '' #'UTF : ' ''+1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie :' +1 pt #'Ganime :' +1 pt Special Awards *'"Don't look at explosions" Award' - goes to GameboyAdv1 It's a really good thumbnail that you did. Very good framing and quality of the pics. The background just fits really well with the character and is quite awesome ! * Army 2.0 Award - goes to 5555thExplosionMage I like this thumbnail because it adds one more character in each side, but without affecting negatively the quality of the thumbnail which is really good in terms of framing. And the winner is... Birnenbaum '! Congrats ! That's an excellent thumbnail, really colorful and bright ! The background is just really beautiful and fits surprisingly well with the character. The pics have also a really good quality and framing, so good job ! Round 44 : Jak & Daxter VS Banjo-Kazooie ''It's time for two famous duos from nature to duke it out in a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page here. Music from the hint here . Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|UTF Jakazooie1.png|Birnenbaum JDVBK.png|5555thExplosionMage J&DvsB&K(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Jak and Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie.png|GameboyAdv1 JandDVsBandKGan.png|Ganime Banjovsjak.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Frickukazooi.png|Ganime - Not in Contest Results #'''UTF : ''+5 pts'' #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts '' #'5555thExplosionMage : +3 pts '' #'SniperChefAravy : ' ''+2 pts '' #'GameboyAdv1 : ' ''+1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : +1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie :' ''+1 pt 'Special Awards *'''Badass Duos Award - goes to GameboyAdv1 I like the fact that in your thumbnail the pics chosen show the duos like badass characters, if not like really dangerous one in the case of Jak & Daxter. Moreover, both pics fit each other more well than we could think at the first sight. *'"Choose your Duo" Award' - goes to Ganime 'Aside a lower quality of Jak's pic, I really like this thumbnail because I like the idea of putting a pic from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale for Jak an Daxter, and from Smashified from Banjo & Kazooie, giving this "character select" impression that I really like. Moreover, the green and orange colors fit with each other really well. And the winner is... 'UTF '! This thumbnail is realy classic, but it's very good because it shows both characters in both duos, in a really good framing and quality. The choice of the color for the background is perfect and the black effect is the nail on the coffin. Round 45 - Balder VS Sparda (Bayonetta VS Devil May Cry) ''Bayonetta and Dante are cool, but what about SPOILERS ? their fathers ? Right Eye VS Legendary Demon, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' The music from the hint here . BaldavSparder.png|Birnenbaum Sparda VS Balder.png|UTF Sparda vs Balder.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Balder vs Sparda.png|GameboyAdv1 BVS.png|5555thExplosionSage Baldervssparda.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie S3Dads.png|Ganime Results #'''Birnenbaum : ''+5 pts'' #'UTF : '+4 pts '' #'The Dark Shinigami : '''+3 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'GameboyAdv1: ''' ''+2 pts '' #'5555thExplosionMage : ' ''+1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : +1 pt '' #'TheOmegaCookie :' ''+1 pt Special Awards *'Light vs Dark Award' - goes to The Dark Shinigami. This is a really good thumbnail ! I like the opposition of the black and the white that matches the two characters, especially with Sparda's background. I also really like the work on the luminosity. *'Hidden Faces of fathers Award' - goes to 5555thExplosionMage That was a risky choice to make, but the thumbnail is really cool with two different appearances of both characters. Moreover, the template is awesome ! And the winner is... Birnenbaum '! Your thumbnail is great because it has quality, framing but also the background of Sparda isn't odd with Balder's outfit that covers all the space on his side of the thumbnail, so that's a quite impressive thumbnail. Round 46 : Little Mac VS Hitmonchan (Punch-Out! VS Pokemon) ''It's time for Nintendo little boxers to duke it out in a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page here . Music from the hint . ' Little Mac VS Hitmonchan.png|UTF Little Mac vs Hitmonchan.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Little Mac vs Hitmonchan Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut HitmonvMac22.png|Birnenbaum Little Mac vs Hitmonchan 2.png|GameboyAdv1 Hitmonchanvsmac.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie LittleHitmonchanVsMac'sBizarreAdventure.png|Ganime HitmonvMac.png|Birnenbaum - Not in Compet ' Results #'''UTF : ''+5 pts'' #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Quantonaut : +3 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : ' +2 pts '' #'GameboyAdv1''' : ' ''+1 pt #'''TheOmegaCookie : +1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime :' ''+1 pt Special Awards *'Place your bet Award' - goes to The Dark Shinigami A really good thumbnail as always. I think the double-colored template along one colour assign to each characters is a good idea for the match-up which is a boxing fight. And I always like "same-pose" thumbnail. *'Red Boxing Vibe' - goes to TheOmegaCookie Aside the poor quality of Hitmonchan's pic, I really like your thumbnail because of its general vibe, which is due essentially to the colors of both background that fit each other really well. Moreover that pic of Little Mac is beautiful. And the winner is... UTF '! This thumbnail is great ! The ring background, the light that outlines the characters, the pics that fit each other so well. Moreover, both seem ready to battle in that thumbnail and quite aggressive. A really good job ! Round 47 : Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru (Bleach vs Naruto) ''Bleach VS Naruto ! It's a battle between scientists that seem impossible to kill ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Music from the hint . Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru.png|UTF I can't spell these names.png|GameboyAdv1 OroKuro.png|Birnenbaum Bleachvsnaruto.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie I'mLazy.png|Ganime Version2mayurivsorochi.png|DucantheChoju Results #'''UTF : ''+5 pts'' #'GameboyAdv1 : '+4 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : +3 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : ' ''+2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : ' ''+1 pt #'''DucantheChoju : +1 pt 'Special Awards *'''The Tongues Award - goes to Birnenbaum An awesome thumbnail that I really like, with that close shot on their faces and that really smart choice of pics. Aside the Orochimaru's pic that can't really tolerate to be revert due to the Konoha sign, this thumbnail is really cool. *'Poison is Purple Award' - goes to TheOmegaCookie This purple vibe that I particularly like in your thumbnail is also in UTF's one, but I can only give two awards so I give it to you. I particularly like the choice of Mayuri's pic. And the winner is... UTF ! A really cool thumbnail. Both pics fit really well with each other (with that purple vibe, again),and that pic of Mayuri is just plain awesome and beautiful. I also really like the framing in that thumbnail. Very good job ! Round 48 : Cell VS Metal Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic) It's a battle between the created evil engineering with many moves from others and only one goal : kill. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Music from the hint . There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . Cell VS Metal Sonic.png|UTF Perfect Cell vs Metal Sonic.jpg|SentryNeo Battletemplate gvn 20160727090535501.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Cell VS Metal Sonic from Doom Contest.png|PuasLuisZX CellVSMetalSonicGan.png|Ganime CellvMetalSonic1.png|Birnenbaum Cellvsmetalsonicducan.png|DucantheChoju Battletemplate gvn 20160727090735106.jpg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet Results #'UTF : '+5 pts #'SentryNeo : '+4 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : +3 pts '' #'PuasLuisZX : ' ''+2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : ' ''+1 pt #'''Birnenbaum : +1 pt '' #'DucantheChoju :' ''+1 pt Special Awards *'Robotic Vibe Award' - goes to SentryNeo 'That is an awesome thumbnail, with good framing and quality. I like how the luminosity in both characters' pics is dark, and that robotic background with the matching colors, that fit the theme of the match-up. Great job ! *'''Terrifying Monsters Award - goes to PuasLuisZx A very good thumbnail ! If I'm not a fan of the placement chosen, I really like how both pics fit each other which show how they can be threatening, also with that luminosity that contrast with that. And the winner is... UTF '! For the third time in a row, you're the winner ! This is a really good thumbnail. Yes, the framing and the quality is here, but this background with these shades of blue, and that black effect around the characters are just the nail in the coffin. Round 49 : Dark Link VS Roxas (The Legend of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts) ''There are the heroes of the light, who brings hope and save the day. And there are their dark counterparts, Dark Link and Roxas. IT'S TIME FOR A THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Music from the hint . There's a Death Battle Fanon Page here . Dark Link vs Roxas.png|GameboyAdv1 DLinkvRoxas.png|Birnenbaum Dark Link VS Roxas.png|UTF 20160805 010545.jpg|TheOmegaCookie DlinkvsRoxas(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Results #'''GameboyAdv1 : ''+5 pts'' #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts '' #'UTF : +3 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : ' ''+2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'SniperChefAravy : ' ''+1 pt 'Special Awards *'Their Dark Side Award' - goes to UTF I really like how you manage to put Link and Sora behind Dark Link and Roxas, showing the connection of the heroes as well. It looks great with this very good framing ! Good job ! *'Dark Vibe Award' - goes to TheOmegaCookie What I like in your thumbnail is the work on the luminosity to make a very dark thumbnails with the shades of colours. It looks great and fit very well with the characters ! And the winner is... GameboyAdv1 '! This thumbnail is really beautiful because you manage to put two beatiful pics of the characters which doesn't seem to really fit with each others at first, and it turns just great with the subtle framing diagonally ! Great job! Round 50 : Naruto Uzumaki VS Ichigo Kurosaki (Naruto VS Bleach) For the 50th round, let's settle this famous anime rivalry in a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Music from the hint . There's a Death Battle Fanon Page here . 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680 20160820171752401 20160820171918114.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Ichigo vs Naruto.jpg|SentryNeo IchigovNaruto3.png|Birnenbaum Naruto vs Ichigo 2.png|GameboyAdv1 Naruto VS Ichigo (UTF).png|UTF IchigovsNaruto(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680 20160820171752401 20160820172521985.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) 20160820 172024.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680 20160820171752401.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) IchigovNaruto2.png|Birnenbaum (Not in Compet) Results #'TheOmegaCookie : ''+5 pts'' #'SentryNeo : '+4 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : +3 pts '' #'GameboyAdv1 : ' ''+2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'UTF: ' ''+1 pt #'''SniperChefAravy : +1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) Special Awards *'Indimidating Heroes Award''' : goes to GameboyAdv1 ' This is a beautiful thumbnail ! Both pics fit very well with each other, but it is even better with this close-up on their hands, that gives the terrifying vibe. Good job ! *'Ferocious Form Award : goes to SniperChefAravy What I like in your thumbnail is the choice of two pics that have the same theme. Two forms which seems intimidating and very powerful on their own way. Could have been a bit better with ever two black & white pics or two colorful pics in my opinion, and with a better framing for Ichigo's pic, but it is a good thumbnail. And the winner is... TheOmegaCookie '! This thumbnail is awesome because more than just having a good framing and quality, the pics chosen are just perfect. With this manga style and the colors matching perfectly from each other, the thumbnail fits perfectly with the theme. Congratulations ! Round 51 : Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant (Street Fighter vs Virtua Fighter) ''It's the match of the stars who master the Jeet Kune Do ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Music from the hint here . FLvsJB(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant.png|UTF JackyLawvFeiLong.png|Birnenbaum Jacky Bryant vs Fei Long.jpg|SentryNeo Battletemplate gvn 20160830005150660 20160830005318579 20160830010500641 20160830012723891 20160901211749066 20160901213247174.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Battletemplate gvn 20160830005150660 20160830005318579 20160830010500641 20160830012723891 20160901211749066 20160901213247174 20160901213531781.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) '' *'SniperChefAravy *'UTF' *'Birnenbaum' *'SentryNeo' *'TheOmegaCookie' ''Casting Round (Current : '''Red Hood '''from ''DC Comics) RULES 20 offical rounds, 20 Casting Rounds. During the delay of the official rounds, you can also participate to the Casting Round. In this Casting Round, you have to make a thumbnail with one imposed character, and another one. *The opponent to the imposed character has to have a minimal sense. *No Battle Royale or same series match-ups allowed. *'You can't do a thumbnail with an opponent already used by someone else. So you can claim the character you want to do with the one imposed in the comments.' They will be list here. *The winner gains 3 points, the second 2 points and the third 1 point. PARTICIPANTS TO THE CURRENT ROUND '' RDvsWSAravy.png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier - SniperChefAravy Punisher VS Red Hood.png|Red Hood VS Punisher - UTF Hoodhood(thePokemon).png|Red Hood VS BB Hood - Birnenbaum Red Hood vs Black Reaper.jpg|Red Hood VS Hei - SentryNeo Battletemplate gvn 20160830005150660 20160830005318579 20160830010500641 20160830012723891 20160901211749066.jpg|Red Hood VS Deadpool - TheOmegaCookie Red Hood vs Kingpin.PNG|Red Hood VS Kingpin - DENSTIFY1 RedHoodvs,WinterSoldier(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy (Not in Compet) JTvsBB(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy (Not in Compet) Battletemplate gvn 20160830005150660 20160830005318579 20160830010500641 20160830012723891 20160901211252226.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) '' The imposed character is Red Hood 'from ''DC Comics. *'SniperChefAravy ': vs the Winter Soldier from Marvel (Done) *'UTF ': vs the Punisher from Marvel ''(Done) *'Birnenbaum ': vs Baby Bonnie Hood from ''Darkstalkers ''(Done) *'SentryNeo ': vs Hei from ''Darker than Black (Done) *'TheOmegaCookie ': vs Deadpool from Marvel (Done) *'DENSTIFY1 ': vs Kingpin from Marvel (Done) RESULTS FROM THE PREVIOUS ROUNDS JinKvRaditz.png|Radditz VS Jin Kisaragi - Birnenbaum Raditz vs Jasper.jpg|Radditz VS Jasper - SentryNeo RaditzvsDD(Aravy).png|Radditz VS Doomsday - SniperChefAravy 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028.jpg|Radditz VS Loki - TheOmegaCookie Raditz vs Dio.png|Radditz VS Dio - GameboyAdv1 20160820 145204 20160820152742479 20160820170002028 20160820171039975 20160820171329680 20160820171752401 20160820172618950.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) MidnavImp.png|Midna VS Imp - Birnenbaum Bayonetta VS Midna.png|Midna VS Bayonetta - UTF Battletemplate gvn 20160807001740082.jpg|Midna VS Shantae - TheOmegaCookie MidnavsFi(Aravy).png|Midna VS Fi - SniperChefAravy Midna vs Daxter.png|Midna VS Daxter - GameboyAdv1 Genesect vs Kha'zix.jpg|Genesect VS Kha'zix - SentryNeo GenesectvEDF.png|Genesect Army VS The Earth Defense Force - Birnenbaum Winter Soldier VS Genesect.png|Genesect VS Winter Soldier - UTF Battletemplate gvn 20160728153235084.jpg|Genesect VS Fulgore - TheOmegaCookie Darth Vader vs Genesect.PNG|Genesect VS Darth Vader - DENSTIFY1 Battletemplate gvn.jpg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet Battletemplate gvn 20160727085427914.jpg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet Battletemplate gvn 20160728153526769.jpg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet MonokumavKorosensei.png|Korosensei VS Monokuma - Birnenbaum Korosensei VS Kirby.png|Korosensei VS Kirby - UTF Korosensei vs Pac-Man.png|Korosensei VS Pac-Man - GameboyAdv1 Korovsbuu.jpeg|Korosensei VS Majin Buu - TheOmegaCookie SenseiVsSeiSei.png|Korosensei VS Saitama - Ganime Silversvskorosensei.png|Korosensei VS Rayleigh - DucantheChoju Mr Incredible vs Baymax.jpg|Mr. Incredible VS Baymax - The Dark Shinigami MrIncrediblevCrimsonChin.png|Mr. Incredible VS Crimson Chin - Birnenbaum All Might vs Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible VS All Might - GameboyAdv1 TN100.png|Mr. Incredible - Captain America - Blade0886 Mr. Fantastic VS Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible VS Mr. Fantastic - UTF Supervsincredible.jpeg|Mr. Incredible VS Superman - TheOmegaCookie Ralph vs Mr Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible VS Ralph - Quantonaut IncredibleVsAmazingGan.png|Mr. Incredible VS Spider-Man - Ganime AlucardOwt.png|Alucard (Hellsing) VS Alucard (Castlevania) - Birnenbaum Dante VS Alucard (UTF).png|Alucard VS Dante - UTF Diovsalucard.jpeg|Alucard VS Dio - TheOmegaCookie Shalltear vs Alucard.jpg|Alucard VS Shalltear - The Dark Shinigami HVA.png|Alucard VS Hilda - 5555thExplosionMage AlucardVsBladeGan.png|Alucard VS Blade - Ganime Alucard vs Deadpool.png|Alucard VS Deadpool - GameboyAdv1 Alucard vs Grundy.PNG|Alucard VS Solomon Grundy - DENSTIFY1 Jago VS Sub-Zero.png|Jago VS Sub-Zero - UTF JagovsRyu(Aravy).png|Jago VS Ryu - SniperChefAravy TAIGA POWA.png|Jago VS White Ranger - Ganime Liuvsjago.jpeg|Jago VS Liu Kang - TheOmegaCookie JagovSagat.png|Jago VS Sagat - Birnenbaum JVG.png|Jago VS Grey - 5555thExplosionMage Jago vs Bishamon.png|Jago VS Bishamon - GameboyAdv1 Jago vs Liu Kang.png|GameboyAdv1 - Not in Contest LVC.png|Lucas VS Cloud - 5555thExplosionMage LucasvAnderson.png|Lucas VS Judge Anderson - Birnenbaum LucasvsBlaze(Aravy).png|Lucas VS Blaze - SniperChefAravy Lucas VS Robin.png|Lucas VS Robin - UTF LucasVsMattewGan.png|Lucas VS Matthew - Ganime Lucas vs Asriel 2.png|Lucas VS Asriel - GameboyAdv1 Deadpool vs Akame.jpg|Akame VS Deadpool - The Dark Shinigami Deathstroke VS Akame.png|Akame VS Deathstroke - UTF AkamevsRuby(Aravy).png|Akame VS Ruby - SniperChefAravy AkamevCroagunk2.png|Akame VS Croagunk - Birnenbaum Akame vs Blake 2.png|Akame VS Blake - GameboyAdv1 AkameVsKillua2.png|Akame VS Killua - Ganime Ryukovsakame.jpeg|Akame VS Ryuko - TheOmegaCookie Deadpool vs. Akame.jpg|The Dark Shinigami (Not in Contest) AkameVsKillua1.png|Ganime (Not in Contest) SiVRe.png|Simon Belmont VS Reimu - 5555thExplosionMage Simon Belmont vs Juliet Starling.jpg|Simon Belmont VS Juliet Starling - The Dark Shinigami SimonBvsRyuH(Aravy).png|Simon Belmont VS Ryu Hayabusa - SniperChefAravy Link VS Simon.png|Simon Belmont VS Link - UTF TIS I.png|Simon Belmont VS Sir Arthur - Arigarmy SimonvIndi.png|Simon Belmont VS Indiana Jones - Birnenbaum Simon Belmont vs Blade.png|Simon Belmont VS Blade - GameboyAdv1 Jojovsbelmont.jpeg|Simon Belmont VS Jonathan Joestar - TheOmegaCookie SimonVsDjangoGan.png|Simon Belmont VS Django - Ganime *'''Radditz (Dragon Ball Z) : 1st - Birnenbaum '''(VS Jin Kisaragi), '''2nd - SentryNeo (VS Jasper), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Doomsday), 4th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Loki), 5th - GameboyAdv'1 (VS Dio) *'Midna (Zelda) : 1st - Birnenbaum (VS Imp), 2nd - UTF '''(VS Bayonetta), '''3rd - TheOmegaCookie (VS Shantae), 4th - SniperChefAravy (VS Fi), 5th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Daxter) *'Genesect (Pokemon)' : 1st - SentryNeo (VS Kha'zix), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS TEDF), 3rd - UTF (VS Winter Soldier), 4th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Fulgore), 5th - DENSTIFY1 (VS Darth Vader) *'Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) ': 1st - Birnenbaum (VS Monokuma), 2nd - UTF '''(VS Kirby), '''3rd - GameboyAdv1 (VS Pac-Man), 4th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Majin Buu), 5th - Ganime (VS Saitama), 6th - DucantheChoju (VS Rayleight) *'Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)' : 1st - The Dark Shinigami '''(VS Baymax), '''2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Crimson Chin), 3rd - GameboyAdv1 (VS All Might), 4th - Blade0886 (VS Captain America), 5th - UTF (VS Mr. Fantastic), 6th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Superman), 7th - Quantonaut (VS Ralph), 8th - Ganime (VS Spider-Man) *'Alucard (Hellsing)' : '''''1st - Birnenbaum (VS Alucard), 2nd - UTF (VS Dante), 3rd - TheOmegaCookie (VS Dio), 4th - The Dark Shinigami (VS Shalltear), 5th - Ganime (VS Blade), 6th - 5555thExplosionMage (VS Hilda), 7th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Deadpool), 8th - DENSTIFY1 (VS Solomon Grundy) *'Jago (Killer Instinct) : '''''1st - UTF (VS Sub-Zero), 2nd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ryu), 3rd - Ganime (VS White Ranger), 4th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Liu Kang), 5th - Birnenbaum (VS Sagat), 6th - 5555thExplosionMage (VS Grey), 7th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Bishamon) *'Lucas (Earthbound)' : 1st - 5555thExplosionSage (VS Cloud), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Judge Anderson), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Blaze), 4th - UTF (VS Robin), 5th - Ganime (VS Matthew), 6th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Asriel) *'Akame (Akame Ga Kill) : '''''1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Deadpool), 2nd - UTF (VS Deathstroke), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ruby), 4th - Birnenbaum (VS Croagunk), 5th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Blake), 6th - Ganime (VS Killua), 7th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Ryuko) *'Simon Belmont (Castlevania) :' 1st - 5555thExplosionMage (VS Reimu), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Juliet Starling), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ryu Hayabusa), 4th - UTF (VS Link), 5th - Arigarmy (VS Arthur), 6th - Birnenbaum (VS Indiana Jones), 7th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Blade), 8th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Jonathan Joestar), ''9th - Ganime ''(VS Django) Hints for other rounds *Round 52 - Lucina '(''Fire Emblem) VS '''Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) *Round 53 - Iron Man (Marvel) VS ??? *Round 54 - Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) VS ??? *Round 55 - Nicole-458 (Halo / Dead or Alive) VS Agent Carolina (Red vs Blue) *Round 56 - Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario) VS ??? *Round 57 *Round 58 - Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) VS ??? *Round 59 - Samus Aran (Metroid) VS ??? *SEASON FINALE - Round 60 (Identity of the round will not be revealed until it happens) Category:Blog posts